


Cole (sound) Of the Soul Eater

by ScarShawn1



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantastic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarShawn1/pseuds/ScarShawn1
Summary: an old sound from the past come to Lord Death, the teacher that even death scythe and professor stein are still fear from him is coming back to the academy, and now the big question is about to ask: did they really defeated the kishin
Relationships: Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré/Harvar D. Éclair, Kim Diehl/Ox Ford, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 2





	Cole (sound) Of the Soul Eater

**Author's Note:**

> I don't on any of Soul Eater original Characters those own by their creator Atsushi Ohkubo.  
> I own only a few characters that will appear here in my story "Cole (sound) Of the Soul Eater"

Chapter One - The Return of the Demon Meister.

I don't on any of Soul Eater original Characters those own by their creator Atsushi Ohkubo.

I own only a few characters that will appear here in my story "Cole (sound) Of the Soul Eater"

Two weeks have passed since the battle against the Kishin and everything calmed down in the city of death, despite the quiet that has been created, and old transit and warnings are beginning to haunt Lord Death, for the battle against the Kishin is just beginning, and soon it will be the end of the world.

Death knows that now he will have to call him again so that he can prepare the students for the upcoming war, and Lord Death really doesn't expect to call him again. "It's going to be a nightmare when he'll come back here, Spirit-kun I need you to send a message to someone."

Spirit, who was in the death room, nodded and asked, "To who exactly Lord Death?" "Cole Soul" Spirit surprised to hear the name of his old teacher and he knew that Lord Death would not invite him again after what had happened the last time, he was here, for no good reason" Are you sure sir?",

"Unfortunately Spirit-kun, and most importantly no one else needs to know about his coming." They both moaned because it was going to be a nightmare and cruel year for the students, they decided to give another week off to the students so that Cole could come and arrange things with Lord Death.

During the vacation time that Lord Death had given them, Soul thought of ways to tell Maka how he felt about her, except that he has not a single faint idea of how to do it, he was trying to get help from Lis and Patty, but they were with Kid all the time, but they had not been seen since After the battle with the Kishan,

so Soul could not talk to them, then he turned to Tsubaki for help, but Black Star had to practice and took Tsubaki with him and when they return Tsubaki is too tired to help him, But Tsubaki's too tired from her training to be able to help him with it, also Tsubaki finds it cute that soul wants to confess his feelings for Maka,

he even tried Blair, but the wildcat did not really help and lately, her behavior becomes very strange, and Maka after the fight with the Kishin returned to read her books during the freedom from Lord death give them,

and recently Maka start to go to the Academy's library to search for books on 'how to use in different ways to use soul wavelength', but in those few days Maka became a bit disturbed, Maka does not even answer Soul, when he asks her what's going on.

Three weeks have passed since the battle with Kishin and everyone has received a message that they are returning to school at noon, "Soul, are you awake? We'll be late for the academy, Soul!" Maka yelled at him from their living room, she is worried about Soul, since the battle with the Kishin,

Soul even started to behave very strange, he turns more on the streets and returns only at night, and when she turns to him, he is no longer looks at her face and he always blushes and stammers, but it may also be her fault, She recently delved into her research on soul waves,

And other ways to use them to be stronger, and especially after what she and Tsubaki saw yesterday afternoon, she does not believe that such a thing exists at all, she just hopes everything will pass on the agenda.

Meanwhile in Soul's room.

Soul got out of bed by the sound of Maka's scream, he scratched his head and yawned, "Hah, damn it I forgot that they're back in academia today." He said as he got out of bed and went to change into the Academy uniform. 'Today I'll tell her,' Soul thought to himself.

Soul went out of his room to the living room, to see Maka sitting in their sunken sofa and not paying attention to her surroundings.

'Cole Soul, Cole Soul, I'm sure I've run into a name before, but I do not remember where,' Maka continued to think of the boy's name, which she and Tsubaki encountered yesterday.

Maka felt a hand shaking her, which made her get out of her line of thought, and for the first time in three weeks, their looks met, both blushing so hard they seemed to have replaced fifty shades of red.

Belair looked anxiously at the two of them, 'if everything went well today, I'm afraid it will separate them, but I have to trust that Cole knows what he's doing, I hope.' Belair thought to herself, as she going to Soul and Maka, and jump on Maka's shoulder.

"Maybe both of you should move, or you'll be late for the academy," Belair said and making Soul and Macca look away from each other. "Oh right, we're are about to be late," Maka said she was embarrassed, and got up quickly from the sofa toward the door.

Soul look at Maka in confused, 'What the hell just happened now?' Soul thought to himself that he was beginning to go after Maka and Locke their apartment. On the way to the Academy, "Hey, not cool Maka, can you tell me what's been happening with you lately? you're acting really weird." Soul asks her,

As soon as Soul manages to get her on the street below their apartment, Maka looks at Soul with concern. "It's nothing, everything is all right," she said with a smile, trying to hide her worry. "Everything's wrong, and I can't tell you anything," Maka thinks to herself. "Belair, why are you coming to the academy with us? " Soul asked the cat,

Belair is sitting on Maka's shoulder, "Lord Death summoned me" she answered coldly and a scary drop, Soul could feel the cold pass through his spine and took a step back from the cat.

Toward the end of the road Saul took her deep breath, "Maka" Soul called her Maka and turned her head, "What's Soul?" " I thought that if we could talk..." Soul interrupted himself, as soon as he saw most of his and Maka's classmates and the rest of the school, "What's going on here?" Maka asked Kim, as she spots Kim.

Kim looked at Maka and Soul, "Hey, Maka Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki are in front, if you guys looking for them, and do not know there's a kind of barrier around Academy." Kim explained, "Thanks, Kim, we'll join them, I will see you later Kim." Said Maka, she, Soul, and Blair passed through the students and approached the At the beginning of the stairwell.

"Do not you know who I am invisible wall?!" Black Star shouted and punched the wall and Balilty looked, "Oh, good morning Soul Maka." Tsubaki greeted them as soon as she saw them. "Morning / Good morning Tsubaki" Soul and Maka answered together.

"How long has Black Star been like this, Tsubaki?" Maka asks. Tsubaki looks at Black Star, who continues to beat the checkpoint. "As soon as he was there, a few other students came before us and encountered this checkpoint ..."

"It's a barrier against languages, but someone changed the spell and now it's counting on you to go through." Blair interrupted Tsubaki, "which also changed in a whisper that only a witch can cancel but ..." Blair moves her tail to the checkpoint, and her tail begins to mount the watchmaker. "Anyone who has magic cannot touch the checkpoint to cancel it." Blair jumps back on Maca's shoulder.

The group looked at Blair in surprise, "Why would anyone do that?" Tsubaki asked, "What can we do to remove this checkpoint at Blair?" Maca asks Blair thinks for a moment,

"Maca put your hand on the checkpoint." Maka did as Blair said, as she motioned for Black Star to move, their entire group was surprised by Blair's behavior, she was not even that serious.

Blair put her tail under Maka's shirt and ran the tail through her right sleeve and under her glove. "Let's hope you do not get a burn, Maka. 'Giggling' Pumpkin, pumpkin, Halloween unseal!"

Before Maka could respond to what Blair had told her, And an amount of abnormal heat came out of the checkpoint, which caused the students to fall back, except for Maka that was stuck to the place where it stood.

"Maka!" Soul shouts as soon as he does not see Maka, from all the vapors created from the heat, Maka's scream was heard in all the pupils' ears in the staircase. Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star hurried to where Maka was, as soon as the steam was gone, they ran to where Maka was.

Soul was shocked by the way they found Maka, she was lying on the floor, trying to move from the intense pain she felt on her right hand, Soul was horrified by the way Maca's hand looked. Luckily for Maka,

just before the checkpoint fell, Blair activated a spell to protect Maka and herself, but to Maka's misfortune, Blair's spell did not protect Maka's right hand at the checkpoint, causing third-degree burns.

Blair turned her tail around Maka's wounded hand, and she whispered a whisper to prevent Maka's pain. "This should relieve you of the pain of Maka." Blair released her tail from Maka's hand and jumped to Tsubaki's shoulder, He did not know what to say or what to do, Soul would just act on his knees next to Maka,

'Why am I so weak? I can not even help my Meister. "Soul thought as he was on the verge of tears, and Maka turned her head in the direction of Soul, she tried to get up with her good hand, but Maka slipped and was about to fall, Soul grabbed her before she fell," I caught you," Soul tells Maka.

Soul helps Maka get up, and Maka reaches for Soul's face and wipes his tears on his face. "Hey, this is not your job, okay?" Maka said in a consoling voice to Soul, Soul put his hand on Maka's hand, "Okay, let's go to the clinic so that Dr. Stein will check you out," Soul told Maka, Soul knows he can always find comfort in Maka no matter what happens.

not far from them, a group of girls that are a fan for Soul, that are disgusted by the sight in front of them "How can he be with Meister so weak she can not defend herself?" One of them asked. "I do not know, but we have to think about something to prove to Soul senpai, how weak and unsuitable Maka is to be his partner. " The leader of the group replied, as they began to walk to the steps to the academy, like all other students.

"Why does not it work?!" All the students heard that they were halfway there, and then another shout was heard. Maka recognized the voice "Papa?" Maka said in a weak voice. Maka started running upstairs, Soul immediately running after her and the rest of their class.

During their years in academia, Maka, Soul and the rest of the students had seen many battlefields in all sorts of ways, but nothing they had seen prepared them for what they saw once they reached the end of the Academy's steps,

most of the Academy's front yard was ruined, Almost everywhere, Maka's gaze became frightened as soon as she saw her father and Professor Stein lying in puddles of blood, all the students were frightened by the sight of their teachers,

but they were all surprised that they saw Liz and Patty lying unconscious, and Kid was in the center unconscious And when he sat on it, Maka and Tsubaki recognized the boy from yesterday, but they remained silent.

The students scanned the boy sitting on Kid, not looking much older than them, at least four years older than them. The guy has scarlet red hair scattered, you could see some scars on his neck that looked like tiger claws, you could not tell how tall he was, a white sleeveless shirt and a long black trouser leg, and his left side had a sword, the guy seemed to be dealing with a small portable speaker, "Now where is this song?"he said jumpy.

After a few seconds, the guy smiled. "I found him," he said and raised the volume to the tallest. The students tried to respond, but then they felt his soul waves, which made them freeze instead of Meister and weapons together.

The guy closes his eyes, the music begins, the guitar sounds breathed in a melancholy melody in a sad tone accompanied by percussion. A few seconds later a girl's voice sounded accompanied by the melody, the guy took a breath, and then the singing began:

"Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to a place for you to rest. (The guy gets up, the wind starts to blow and his Scarlet red hair flaps in the wind)

White is cold and always yearning burden of the royal test. (The guy's right arm shines white)

Black the beast descends from shadows. (The guy opened his eyes that were yellow as the sun)

Yellow beauty burns… Gold. "

Quiet.

The music is delivered. The soul waves pressure from that guy's soul disappeared on the same second, the students returned to normal breathing, but still watched the guy. Soul also looked at the guy 'what it was now, it felt like he was a weapon, but that glamor was Meister's, what's his story anyway?'

So Soul looked at the boy's arm, which was completely white * cough *, Saul did not relate to a cough he heard, Soul continued to look at the boy's white arm, which was Very long, Soul followed to where the arm had come, 'no' *cough, cough* Soul's gaze became more and more frightened as he approached.

Maka continued to cough hard until she vomited blood and a lot of it, Soul saw the end of the arm of the guy who had passed through Maka, who was just a few inches from his chest as well.

The guy pulled his hand back "for 800 years I have not used it, and it has returned to its basic form," The young man said to himself, and lowered his head, "Great."

Maka falls down on the floor, blood flies to the ground and hits some of the students who were close to her. Maka's blood also reached to Soul's face, who is frozen on the spot. Shouts of panic were heard from most of the students.

Black star look at his hand, which had Maka's blood, "Tsubaki: Enchanted Blade Mode," Black Star said very seriously, Blair jumped to Soul's shoulder, Tsubaki looked at him for a second and saw the look that said, 'You're going to die today',

"Soul" Black Star looked at Soul, who was still in shock, looked at Black Star and understood what he wanted to do, Soul retain the look that says 'Do what you have to do,'

Tsubaki changed to her sword mode before Black Star attacked the guy. All the students heard the guy laughing loudly. "Really Kishan ?, You're defeated by a little boy in a skirt. So, I hope you're walking around in hell with your head between your legs in shame," the guy said, sighing nervously as he went.

Soul and Black Star were more than angry about the guy, then Black Star attack that guy. The rest of the students prepared themselves for battle but Soul stopped everyone "I really understand you, but perhaps only the Black Star has the best chance to defeat this guy." Soul said in an attempt to calm them down.

During Soul's speech, Black Star jumped at the guy, Black Star aimed the sword at the guy's head, but the guy misled the sword with his right hand and sent Black Star to fly to the other side, 'that was stupid' the guy though,

Black Star immediately got up, "Tsubaki we're doing the new technique", "Okay" Tsubaki answered right away, even though she thinks they're not ready for it yet, Black Star brought Tsubaki closer to the sword and started concentrating, Tsubaki did the same, and both of them start to shine.

The glamor attracted the students' attention, they were in shock from Black Star's new technique, which made everyone see his soul and Tsubaki unite In one, the guy looked surprised at Black Star's technique, "this technique, that is interesting", the guy thought to himself,

as soon as the souls of Black Star and Tsubaki merged into one, Black Star storm on the guy's direction. Before the blade had managed to cut a hair from the boy's hair, the guy had used his right hand as a shield from Black Star's attack, 'disappointing' the guy though.

Black Star got more upset than what it was that his attack stopped so easily. "Time for the second stage of this technique," Black Star thought to himself, "Soul ..."

"Soul Shock," Black Star felt his hands are burning, it reminded him of how he felt that the waves of his and Soul's souls did not fit, He and Tsubaki are partners,

before Black Star can think of what is happening, Black Star felt the air get out of him, the guy kicked in Black Star side, causing to Black Star to fly in the direction of the stunned students. "disappointing, simply disappointing," The guy said he was standing one hand and Black Star's sword in the other.

"Maybe I just expected too much from those kids, maybe they just had luck." The guy said that he was back on his feet and walked in the direction of Kid. The guy's leg glowed yellow and lightning and every step the guy made four strangers of energy moved toward Stein, Maka's father, Patty, and Liz.

"time to wake up, sunshine", the guy said as he kicked Kid's stomach, and the four currents of energy hit Stein, Maka's father, Patty, and Liz, in the same second as the energy currents hit the four of them, they quickly sat down and gasped at his liver, and it seemed they had not breathed all this time,

Patty and Liz were frightened, Shtain and Spirit looked displeased with what had happened, while Kid spat out the same guy that kicked him, while Kid was in the air, the boy straight out Wear and arranged his shirt,

"Was it really be necessary?" Kid asked confusedly as he massaged his stomach. The boy looked at Confused Kid, "What are you talking about?" He asked as he slapped the sword on his shoulder.

Kid recognized Tsubaki (in a sword mode) and tried to catch her, but the guy catches Kid with his free hand and threw Kid to the other students way, Black Star caught Kid

"Black Star Thank you," Kid said as Black Star took him down but he did not answer back, he was fascinated by the guy with his partner, Liz and Patty ran toward Kid and stumbled behind him with trembling fear.

The guy with the red Scarlett hair grabbed the sword shield resting on his left side and held it straight and the sword handle and pulled it out with so much speed and the handle flew from his hand high to the sky, he brought the sword to his chest height and the sword was aimed at the students.

Black Star realized what the guy meant to do "star speed" Black Star shouted, and ran quickly towards the guy, just to fly and roll on the floor by What is what looks like a white dragon coming out of the boy's body "The threat of the soul: a protective spirit body, a dragon style." The young man looked very angry,

Stein and Spirit ran towards the students and stood before them, "Children stay behind." Spirit said to them, "Soul shock" The boy's hands glowed, and he took the sword clasp out of the grip, the Enchanted blade fell into the sword shield, The sword fell back to the sword-shield after the blade fell in and Tsubaki returned to its human shelf,

which the boy still holds from the collar of her shirt. The boy inserts the clasp into the handle of the sword. The guy who killed his partner and hit his best friend's partner, Stein and Spirit did not stop him, but they were surprised to see Blair wanted soon after Soul. Soul changed his hand to Hermesh.

"Die you son of ..." Soul was interrupted by someone behind him who was also pulling him back. He was surprised to see the Blair pulling him back. Suddenly Soul felt that part of his shirt gey cut, before he could get up, Blair stood up and bowed to the man.

"Cole-sama, do not forget your promise to Lord Death, that you will not hurt any student from the beginning of your class and after, or you will not receive your payment," Blair said, which left the students surprised because this Cole guy just killed Maka,

"You look familiar from somewhere witch, but you'll cancel your illusion spell." Cole said to Blair, and Blair clicked her fingers, and dead Maka disappeared, and all the blood dripping from her, "I'll show you to hurt my friends."

Maka appeared in front of Cole and sent her fist to Cole's face. Cole didn't blink and grabbed Maka's fist very easily, "Do not try me again, my promise to Lord Death is valid only for today. Tomorrow you will start to worry about your life if you want to stay alive." Cole said coldly,

the rest of the students made them feel the cold go down their spine, and tossed Maca in the direction of Soul, which made Soul fall back again as soon as he caught Maka. Cole looked at Blair. "You the witch, that's not your true form. Right?" Blair bowed again.

"That's right, this form was giving me, on the moment your girlfriend gave me these magic powers," Blair said as she changed back to her cat shape. Cole's gaze changed as soon as he recognized the cat "you are that cat from 250 years ago, that amazing the magician that my girlfriend brought you extended your life expectancy."

Cole said as took Blair and put her on his shoulder and turned and began to walk away, then Stein and Spirit stood before him, "Who are you really? You can't really be Cole-sensei, and he has no children, so who are you?" Spirit asked as he changed his hand to a scythe blade, Cole looked at them with a scary look,

"Spirit kid, Stein-Boy if your life is important to you, you will move away from my way now." Stein and Spirit froze on the spot and Cole kept walking until he was gone.

The place: Somewhere outside the city of death.

Cole and Blair appeared in the middle of the living room of Cole's house. Blair jumped from Cole's shoulder and changed into her human form and looked at the living room.

The living room was decorated in traditional Japanese style, with a modern sofa in front of the plasma TV, and on the table were three frames of pictures,

, But to Blair surprise Cole disappeared, she approached the pictures and looked at them, one picture in a red frame was a picture of Cole with his girlfriend hugged on the sofa and sleepy and his girlfriend lying over him, Blair smiled and looked at the second picture with the yellow frame that came in. When Stein and Spirit were children in the academy And the last picture with the blue frame you were with Cole and four other boys that Blair didn't recognize, but something bothered Blair about the pictures, the first two Cole look older and in the third, he looks younger as he looks now. those kids can't be from Cole's originally team,

"It's rude, to explore things that are not yours, Cat-chan," Cole said as he entered the living room and interrupted Blair's thought. Blair looked at Cole, "Cole-sama, how come you're young again, and who are those boys in the picture with you?" She asked,

"How is it that I'm young is another story for another day, but about these dudes, they're the team I've been with for the past few years, do you want to know about them?" Cole said as he sat down on the couch, Blair nodded to agree,

Cole smile and began to tell her about how this team was established and for what purpose, "but I was not the leader, no, our leader was the youngest of the bunch, and the strongest among us, in total we were five People:

"Our leader is the white tiger hunter Shawn Tiger." Cole points to the boy with black hair with white stripes and tiger ears on his head and his tail that was on his leg

"I'm the Devil Meister Cole Soul." Cole points to himself

"controlling the four elements is the Avatar Adam." Cole points to the boy with the sea blue-haired hair.

"The Nature Shield Seeker Ron Casterwill Vale." Cole points to the boy with dark red hair with a brown ponytail

"The Dragons Slayer Mage Sky Renner." Cole points out the boy with the red hair tripled from the second-trimester yellow and in the middle black hair.


End file.
